Our New Life
by Astere
Summary: This story takes place after Max takes the chip out of her arm. This story is filled with Fax and about how the flock could live a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter – 1**

We flew with our wings and landed in the middle of a forest. It was midnight. The full moon was shining on the sky as the wind was blowing.

"Max?" I heard Nudge saying. "Are we going to stay the night here?"

"Yes," I said. "There should be some food in the back pack that is with Iggy. Eat some food and get to sleep. I will take the first watch."

"I will get some woods to lit fire," I heard Fang muttering as I watched him heading towards the woods.

Everybody nodded, heading out to the open area of the forest and began to take some food out of the back pack. I looked at the folks and noticed how hungry they were from not eating for a couple of days.

I sighed. We just escaped from "The School" today. We were held in the labs for days just to run test on us. To see how successful our genes were. I hated it. I hated every moment of it. It was too painful to do those stupid tests that the scientists had made us do.

At least you don't have the voice to worry about, I heard Angle saying in my head.

I looked at her as she grinned. I smiled back at her.

I was glad that mom took the stupid chip out. I was glad that the voice was over. But, I still have to worry about what to do next. Where should we go? I didn't even know is that forest safe for us or not. Being the leader of flock, I should always think about the folk's safety, but . . . I feel like I am such bad leader.

You are not, Max. You are a good leader, Max, I heard Angle saying again in my head.

ANGLE!? WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT LISTEING TO PEOPE'S THOUGHT?! I scolded her in my head as I noticed her mumbling 'sorry' and getting out of my head.

I sighed as I leaned on a tree.

"Hey," I heard a voice as I jumped and looked at the person.

"Fang?" I hissed. "You got to stop popping out f nowhere."

"It is one of my power, Max," he said, looking at me with his emotionless eyes.

Fang never shows emotions. Only sometimes . . . and that too, around me only. Weird, eh?

"What's wrong?" Fang asked. "You seam to be lost in thoughts."

"Nothing," I sighed. "You should go near the flocks and have some food. You must be hungry."

"Not you?" he asked.

"I will fly a bit to check our surroundings," I said and before he could say something, I flew off at the top of the forest and began to check the surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter – 2

I landed in our spot where there a small bon – fire just to keep us warm. All the flock members were sleeping. I didn't saw Fang sleeping with the flocks though. Well, he might be still using his power and being invisible.

I sat on one on the round, leaning my head against a tree. All I had on my head was: Where are we going to go tomorrow?

I didn't have an answer. I felt like I had failed to become a leader. Failed to guide my flocks. I sighed. What am I going to do tomorrow?

"Hey," I suddenly heard a sound from behind me and gasped as I turn around, finding Fang. I sighed in relief. "Goodness Fang. Can you at least make some noise before you talk to me?"

Fang said nothing and sat beside me. Our arms brushed against each other and I tried to move a bit far from Fang when he caught my wrist.

I looked at Fang. "Fang?"

"Tell me what is going inside your pretty head, Max," he said.

I sighed, backing my seat beside him. "I don't know, Fang. I don't know what we are going to do tomorrow. We sure did escaped from lab and I did get the chip out of my arm, but, I just don't know what to do now. I have no idea where are we going tomorrow or how are we going to be living . . . I just feel . . ." I let a tear ran down my eyes and I quickly whipped it off. "I just feel like I failed you guys."

"Max, you never failed us," Fang said. "We are a bunch of avian – humans who are being target for something that they are not responsible for. It is normal for you not to know what to do, Max."

"What should we do, Fang? We cannot live in this forest forever," I sighed.

"You are right, Max. we cannot live in a forest forever, and that is why I think, we should just begin to live like normal human," Fang said.

"But, we are not normal, Fang. If the scientists find out . . ."

"That won't happen, Max. We can disguise. Plus, the flocks need a life. A normal life where they don't have the fight all the time and do whatever is good for them."

"But . . ."

"We should live a normal life, Max," he said as he held my chin with his finger. We were only an inch away from each other. My checks were red from the way he was looking at me. It feels like he can make me weak for him. "And, we should think about each other. About us."

I looked at him, confusingly. "About us?"

Fang smiled, leaning closer to me near my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. My stomach was twisting and my heart was beating fast. It always happens where I am with Fang. I felt him leaning close to my ear and felt his lips touching my ear lobe as he whispered. "About us. You and me."

I flushed. "What about us, Fang?"

Fang lift his lips near my cheeks. "I have always wanted a life with you, Max. A normal life, where we will be together . . ." I felt his lips touching my cheeks, pressing a small kiss in my cheeks.

I blushed.

Fang held my cheeks with his fingers as he looked at me. "I always wanted a normal life with you and me together," his lips twitch a smile. I felt myself blushing more as he leaned again on my another cheek and pressed a kiss on my cheek. "We can have a family," I heard him say as he kissed my forehead. "Our own family," he kissed my nose. "I just . . ." he looked at me as his lips were only millimeters away from mine. "I love you, Maximum Ride."

I was stunned. I never thought that Fang would say that. And, he . . . loves me? But how? When – oh! Before, I can think more, Fang had already crashed his lips against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – 3

I could feel his lips kissing mine, softly. I could feel his sweetness all over me.

My arms went around his neck as he slipped his tongue in me, kissing me more deeply with more passion and . . . love? His tongue explored mine and I could feel my body wanted more of what he was doing. It was insanely crazy and the kiss . . . goodness! Our lips just fit so perfectly together as if we were made for each other. I just wanted to keep kissing him like this. I just wanted him to keep kissing me this deeply. I craved this kiss. So much.

Slowly, he pulled away from the kiss, letting me pant. My cheeks were red from embarrassment. Fang chuckled as he took my finger on his and looked at me. "Is that a 'yes'?"

"For what?" I said, softly.

"For giving us a try?" he asked, kissing my beck of my hand.

"I . . ." before I could say anything more, he leaner near me and pressed his lips on my cheeks again, giving me a soft kiss. "What will have happened if I say 'no'?" I asked as he kissed on my another cheek.

"I won't let you say no, Max," I felt him kissing my nose, then my forehead, then my ears.

Goodness! This is smoking hot.

"What is your answer, Max?" he asked again, kissing my jaw.

Goodness! I just wanted to kiss Fang, again.

Fang licked my lips, teasing me to kiss him. "Want another kiss?"

I nodded, blushing. I have never felt this before. I just wanted Fang to kiss me.

"Then, you got to answer me, Max," he licked my lips again.

"Yes," I panted out.

"Yes, that you want to kiss me or that you want to give us a try?"

"both," I panted as I pulled Fang for another kiss.


End file.
